Wild Rose
by CaylaGlow
Summary: Después de derrotar a Salem, Ruby acepta la misión de proteger a Whitley y ambos comienzan a pensar en que quieren hacer con sus vidas. AU Wild Rose
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la autora:**

Espero que les guste este fanfic, si quieren escriban reviews sobre qué opinan de la historia. Además este fanfic está relacionado con otro que escribí llamado "Lo que depara el futuro".

_Letra en cursiva significa que es un recuerdo o sueño _

"Letra entre comillas es un pensamiento de los personajes"

**Wild Rose**

**Capítulo 1 **

_Ruby esta lista para la batalla, tenía a Crescent Rose y a sus amigas, sus hermanas en armas, iban a enfrentar a Salem. Esta era la batalla para la que se había preparado toda su vida en la que se decidiría el destino de Remnant. _

Ruby se despertó con el sonido del despertador, después lo apago pero permaneció acostada en su cama. Otra vez ese sueño, o más bien ese recuerdo. Pero ella no podía dejar que esas memorias recurrentes la afectaran, no otra vez, pues era la líder tenía que ser fuerte por su equipo y familia.

Todos la conocían como la más optimista, la que siempre se mantenía con esperanza de un mundo mejor y tenía que seguir así. "Salem fue derrotada, ya todo acabo, estoy bien", pensaba continuamente. Pero ella no podía olvidar aquel día en que casi murió ni el hecho de que estaba viva de milagro.

La joven cazadora se levantó y se preparó para su misión del día, la cual había aceptado a petición del gobierno de Atlas: proteger a Whitley Schnee. Era una misión interesante después de todo, él era el hermano menor de Weiss, además nunca lo había conocido realmente solo lo había visto de lejos, pero si había escuchado en repetidas ocasiones los comentarios sobre él de su hermana. Según Weiss, Whitley era un niño insufrible, malcriado y egoísta con la que siempre tuvo una mala relación.

_— ¡Es un ser frío y sin sentimientos! —gritó Weiss_

_"Pero son hermanos y además cuando nosotras nos conocimos tu no eras muy cálida que digamos" pensó Ruby cuanto escucho ese comentario pero decidió no decir nada._

Pero la cazadora pensaba que si Whitley se parecía en algo a Weiss entones él no era más que un rey de hielo esperando descongelarse, después de todo la familia Schnee tenía una historia muy triste, quizás todo los que ellos necesitaban era tener amigos que los apoyaran, eso había funcionado con Weiss. Ruby ya tenía 21 años, ya había crecido, interactuaría con el joven Schnee sin ningún prejuicio y se aseguraría de mantenerlo a salvo.

**…**

Whitley ya llevaba horas despierto cuando la alarma sonó, él casi no pudo dormir anoche porque le esperaba un día importante. Se levantó y comenzó a prepararse para su anuncio. En el desayuno los sirvientes ya habían preparado la comida y el joven se encontraba en el comedor solo. Otra vez su madre no se presentó a acompañarlo, pero eso ya no lo sorprendía. Aunque él y su mamá vivían en la Mansión Schnee, casi no se encontraban, ella se encontraba siempre encerada en su cuarto y solo salía para que los criados le dieran su comida y botellas de alcohol.

Whitley se dirigió hacia su estudio, que antes era de su padre, y revisó el discurso que había preparado para su presentación. No podía haber errores hoy, todo debía salir perfecto para salvar a la compañía familiar. Él ya no era un niño, ya tenía 21 años debía ser un hombre y no sucumbir ante los pensamientos de soledad y tristeza.

Whitley ahora era el director de la Compañía de Dust Schnee, la cual se encontraba en una mala posición desde el arresto de su padre y los rumores de la participación de la empresa en ataques terroristas recientes, eso en especial lo enojaba pues él no cometería los mismos errores que Jacques Schnee, él sería mejor que eso, además él pensaba constantemente "el mundo es un desastre y siempre lo será".

El hecho de que cuando los cazadores habían vencido a un enemigo poderoso no significaba que el mundo fuera perfecto de repente, todavía hay crimen organizado y ataques contra la población en todas partes. Pero Whitley se convenció a si mismo que él está haciendo lo correcto, o al menos lo necesario para salvar su apellido de la ruina.

Solo debía preocuparse de una cosa en ese momento, aparte de ser convincente mientras hablaba debía esperar que las múltiples amenazas que había recibido no fueran ciertas, pero de todos modos no debía preocuparse pues el gobierno de Atlas le había prometido que enviarían a una experimentada cazadora a protegerlo en lo que identificaban las amenazas en su contra.

Por suerte para él esa cazadora no era Weiss, la última vez que ellos dos habían hablado tuvieron una amarga pelea llena de reclamos sobre el pasado y acusaciones falsas. La persona que lo iba a proteger era otro miembro del equipo RWBY y aunque Whitley jamás había interactuado personalmente con ellas, solo las conocía por las noticias. Todo el mundo sabía sobre aquel increíble equipo de cuatro muchachas que habían salvado el mundo.

**…**

Faltaban unos minutos para la conferencia de prensa y Whitley se encontraba nervioso aunque trataba de disimularlo. Mientras él estaba distraído entre sus pensamientos, Ruby se acercó sin hacer ningún ruido.

—Hola, tú debes de ser Whitley Schnee, yo soy Ruby Rose la cazadora encargada de protegerte por un tiempo. — dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras extendía su mano para saludarlo.

Whitley se sobresaltó, esa muchacha era en verdad rápida y sigilosa, pero rápidamente recupero la compostura y estrecho su mano.

—Encanado Señorita Rose, agradezco profundamente que me ayude en esta situación. —dijo con la sonrisa falsa que ya tenía perfeccionada después de tantos años.

—Grandioso, entonces darás tu discurso y luego te resguardare en tu casa, pero descuida no notaras que estoy ahí.

— ¡Señor Schnee, cinco minutos para que hable! —interrumpió un hombre de la conferencia de prensa.

—Sí estoy listo. —dijo suspirando.

—Estas nervioso, no te preocupes es normal, yo estoy aquí, no estás solo—dijo Ruby mientras ponía su mano en el hombre de Whitley.

Whitley no había escuchado esas palabras en bastante tiempo, eso lo hizo sentir extrañamente mejor e incluso un poco apenado.

—Gracias. —respondió rápidamente y luego subió al escenario.

Whitley como dueño de la Compañía de Dust Schnee dio un discurso ante la prensa donde aclaraba que su empresa no tenía ningún vínculo con delincuentes y que estaba trabajando en mejorar las condiciones de trabajo de sus empleados, además de participar en actos de beneficencia. Pero la prensa parecía más interesada en saber sobre la estadía de su Jacques Schnee en la cárcel y sus presuntos nexos con delincuentes. Whitley evadió elocuentemente esas preguntas y después se retiró. Ruby que había estando patrullando el área escucho atentamente sus discurso, parecía que le joven Schnee quería hacer las cosas bien, pero cada vez que mencionaban a su padre y sus crímenes parecía afligido. La cazadora le aplaudió y luego se reunió con él.

—Lo hiciste muy bien—ella lo alentó.

—Espero que sea suficiente— dijo con un tono decaído.

Y ambos jóvenes subieron al lujoso auto que los llevaría a la mansión Schnee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

La mansión Schnee era un lugar frío y solitario, o al menos eso le parecía a Ruby, "quizás sea por las paredes blancas y azules" pensó. Mientras la cazadora se cuestionaba el esquema de colores de los Schnee, Whitley no olvidaba las palabras de los reporteros, todos parecían regocijarse con la desgracia de su familia, eso lo frustraba cada vez más.

— ¿Hay alguien más aquí aparte de nosotros? —preguntó Ruby en un intento de tener una conversación.

—Solo el servició, son cinco personas y mi madre pero ella está en su habitación.

—Oh… ¿ella está bien?

—Supongo que sí.

—Genial, ahora voy a hacer una revisión del perímetro y probar tu sistema de seguridad, tu solo quédate en tu estudio y grita si hay problemas.

—Bien. —contestó en un todavía decaído. Se dirigió a su estudio y se encerró allí.

Ruby comenzó a inspeccionar la casa, después concluyó que el lugar era seguro o al menos difícil de allanar, pero con ella allí la madre y el hermano de Weiss estarían a salvo de lo que fuera. La cazadora comenzó a distraerse de su misión al mirar los retratos y fotografías familiares de los Schnee, en todos los casos la foto parecía mostrar la familia perfecta, excepto por un detalle, sus rostros. Sus expresiones eran demasiado formales, no había sonrisas o abrazos, no era como sus fotos familiares siempre con las expresiones graciosas de su padre Taiyang y su hermana Yang. Entonces fue cuando vio una fotografía de Whitley tocando el piano, en esa imagen el parecía feliz.

—Disculpe, Señorita Rose, le informe al servicio que le prepare una habitación ya que se quedará aquí por un tiempo y también que le preparen comida que espero sea de su agrado. —informó Whitley, que ahora parecía de mejor humor.

Ruby asintió y luego volvió a ver aquel retrato.

—No sabía que tocabas el piano, Weiss no me lo dijo, de hecho ella no me contó casi nada sobre ti.

—No me extraña, mis hermanas y yo no tenemos una buena relación ni antes ni ahora.

—Eso es triste, la familia es quien te apoya sin importar nada

—A veces solo te tienes a ti mismo y eso es todo lo que necesitas.

— Pero… tú aun tienes a tu mamá.

—Ella ha estado encerada en su habitación por un mucho tiempo, es como si no estuviera aquí.

—En serio, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva así?

—Más de dos años.

—Vaya… yo lo lamento.

Ruby se quedó en silencio, no sabía que decir para hacer sentir mejor Whitley, pero ella ya había vivido una situación parecida con Weiss, solo necesitaba encontrar algo en común entre ellos.

—Por cierto, quería decirte, tu casa es impresionante y muy bien decorada, de todos modos ¿Quién necesita colores vivaces y cálidos?

—Sí claro. —dijo Whitley con un tono condescendiente, parecía que habían a ser unos días eternos con esa cazadora indiscreta

—Lo que más me llamo la atención fue esta fotografía tuya, te ves feliz. —dijo Ruby mientras señalaba la imagen.

—Toco el piano desde pequeño, es algo que se me da muy bien debo admitir—dijo él con presunción.

—En serio, ¿podrías tocar alguna pieza para mí?

—Ahh… quizás en otra ocasión, ya casi es hora de la cena.

—Es cierto, vamos al comedor tengo cosas que preguntarte.

— ¿Tú quieres cenar conmigo? No preferirías que te lleven la comida a tu habitación.

—No, el objetivo de esta misión es que te proteja de cualquier atentado en tu contra, no puedo hacer eso si estoy lejos de ti todo el tiempo.

—Está bien, es solo que me acostumbre a esta aquí solo.

—No te preocupes, como ya dije no te darás cuenta de que estoy aquí—dijo Ruby mientras sonreía y movía sus manos, pero al hacerlo por accidente derribo una mesa con un jarrón de porcelana.

El sonido de la porcelana rompiéndose resonó en toda la habitación. Ruby se cubrió la boca con las manos avergonzada, mientras Whitley pensaba "Claro que no notaré tu presencia"

—Yo… yo lo siento mucho, puedo arreglarlo solo necesito pegamento.

—Descuida, no me gustaba ese jarrón de cualquier forma. Acompáñame al comedor entonces.

**…**

Ambos jóvenes estaban comiendo en un silencio incómodo. Ruby decidió que era hora de romper el muro de hielo entre ellos, ya había planeado hacerle preguntas hasta que él se animara.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué crees que te amenazan tu vida?

—Bueno, seguramente cuando aceptaste esta misión te explicaron los detalles, pero si quieres oírlos de mí, te lo diré. Cuando mi padre fue arrestado, yo me hice cargo de la compañía, y decidí que era momento de cambios importantes así que corte lazos comerciales con gente de "reputación cuestionable", pero ellos no estaban contentos de perder a su proveedor de dust, pero en ese momento no hicieron nada, hasta ahora.

—Las autoridades están detrás de ellos, no debes preocuparte por eso.

—No lo estoy, además estas aquí, la gran salvadora de Remnant, pero debo preguntar ¿Por qué una cazadora de renombre como tú acepto esta misión?

—Bueno… la batalla con Salem fue lo más difícil que he enfrentado, resulté herida y necesitaba tiempo para sanar, los doctores dijeron que estaba bien hace una semana, entonces quise unirme al resto de mi equipo y enfrentar los nuevos peligros que hay en el mundo, pero todos decían que debía tomarme las cosas con calma y cuando mencionaron esta esta misión decidí aceptar.

—Ya veo, no tienes que contarme más sobre eso si no quieres.

—Te lo agradezco pero estoy bien ahora, todo lo demás está en el pasado. Ahora tu turno, dime ¿Qué se siente es el director de una compañía?

—No es fácil, al principio todos dudaron de mi capacidad de liberar la empresa por mi joven edad, tuve que demostrar que era lo suficientemente maduro y responsable, pero aún hay quienes no creen en mí.

—Créeme te entiendo, lo mismo me paso cuando me nombraron la líder del equipo.

Ruby y Whitley continuaron hablando durante una hora sobre cómo fue para ellos madurar más rápido que la mayoría de los adolescentes. Después ambos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

La cazadora está en su cama revisando su dispositivo móvil, cuando recibió una llamada de Weiss.

—Hola, Weiss, ¿cómo están en la misión?, ¿Me extrañan?

—Las cosas van bien, pero no te llamé por eso, dime porque aceptaste cuidar a mi odioso hermano.

—Yang te contó sobre eso, bien solo estoy "tomando las cosas con calma" como me dijeron.

—No me refería a eso, escúchame con atención ten cuidado con Whitley, sé que puede parecer inofensivo pero es un manipulador hábil.

—Es tu hermano, no deberías decir eso, además parece que quiere arreglar todas las cosas que su padre hizo mal.

—Eso es una fachada, él debe de estar planeando algo, lo sé.

—Bien me mantendré alerta cerca de él, otra cosa sobre tu mamá…

—Me tengo que ir, adiós. —dijo de manera tajante antes de colgar.

Ruby suspiro, "¿Qué le pasa a esta familia?", es en todo lo que podía pensar. Ella no podía imaginar ignorar a las personas que más quería, pero al parecer los Schnee no tenían problema con distanciarse unos de otros, ¿acaso ellos no se amaban?, ¿eso era posible?


End file.
